We propose to organize a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) to act as a major new institutional resource for the integration of research, education and service in the field of clinical nutrition. The initial activities of this CNRU are focused on the pediatric patients since there are large research, education and training programs already in operation in the Department of Pediatrics and the Institute of Human Nutrition. The CNRU will build upon the existing funded programs in parenteral and enteral clinical and basic nutritional research all directed in some way towards the nutrition of the fetus, premature or term infant or child. One major CNRU activity concerns the establishment of Core Facilities consisting of a Clinical Core Component, a Laboratory Core Component and a Computer Biostatistics Core Component. Many of the specific core functions within these 3 major components will be developed by upgrading existing facilities to provide needed support for a variety of new nutritionally oriented projects which are to be added onto on-going funded clinical research programs which do not have a nutritional component. These projects embrace such diverse fields as cardiology, oncology, neonatology, allergy, pulmonary disease, immunology and perinatology. A stage expansion of the CNRU to improve other Departments within the Medical Center is planned. A quality control mechanism for CNRU sponsored research activities as well as mechanisms for selection of CNRU supported pilot projects and CNRU New Investigatorship are provided for. In addition to catalizing extensive new areas of nutritional research, the CNRU will act as a consolidating mechanism for training and education in nutrition for professionals, paraprofessionals and the general public, as well as providing an important interaction with the nutritional support services of the hospital.